Hyrule
Not to be confused with the Kingdom of Hyrule. The planet Hyrule is one of the three main settings of Hyrule: Total War and its expansions, the other ones being the Realm of Twilight, another planet in the cosmos, and Termina, a dark reflection of Hyrule created by Majora. Hyrule is known to denizens of the Realm of Twilight as the World of Light. History Main article: Hyrule Historia Hyrule is the creation of the three Golden Goddesses: Din, Nayru and Farore. The world eventually attracted the attention of the Druthulidi Majora, who meddled and corrupted their work. The result was the creation of Termina, a warped parallel of Hyrule that could be entered after death. Frustrated that their new work was tampered with, the Goddesses proceeded to force Majora into Termina and banished him from Hyrule, threatening to destroy him if he ever returned. Angered with their hostility, Majora set out to destroy and corrupt any further creations of the Goddesses and made others of its kind aware of Hyrule's existence. The Druthulidi across the cosmos then arrived at Hyrule and began to fight with one another for control of Hyrule, their titanic conflict shaping and ravaging the world. Eventually the Goddesses created the First Sages and with them destroyed many of these beings. Five Druthulidi: Majora, Demise, Dethl, Vaati and Bellum managed to escape their wrath and hide themselves. As a result of this conflict the Goddesses created the Triforce, an artefact that would give life to the world and maintain beings that would fight the Druthulidi and uphold their laws and desires, before leaving Hyrule. Geography The only known continent on the world is also called Hyrule after the planet; the existence of other continents is unclear. The region of Hyrule lies at a natural strait between two larger regions of the continent. To the north and northwest of the continent lies the vast ocean known as the Great Sea. To the southwest lies a expanse of mountain ranges and to the northeast beyond Holodrum extend large plains that extend to the former territory of the Cobble Kingdom, boasting a river wide enough to allow ship traffic into the Great Sea. To the south of Hyrule is a tumultuous ocean known as the Sea of Storms. High in the skies is the Sky City of the divine Oocca. The heartland of the continent is the plain called the Hyrule Field, the namesake of the planet, home to the Kingdom of Hyrule, the most powerful state in the continent. The fertile Plains of Ordona, inhabited by the ragged Ordonians, lies to the south of Hyrule Field, separated by Lake Hylia, the largest body of water in the continent. To the west of the Kingdom of Hyrule lies the arid, thinly-populated Gerudo Desert, but nonetheless is home to the once-powerful empire of the Gerudo. The Gerudo Desert is separated from the ocean to the west by the Gerudo Cliffs, where the ancient Darknut people dwell with their close allies, the Zuna, Fokka and Mazura. The southwestern lands are inhabited by the Blins, a loose confederacy of barbaric pig-like peoples who in the past used to have a unified empire rivalling that of the Hylians. Once a fertile plain much like Ordona is, the crusade initiated by Hylia five millennia past has burned the Blin Kingdoms to the ground, and millennia of war with the Hylians couldn't help either. The dark, damp swamp to the northwest is appropriately called the Misery Mire. Separated from the eastern and southern lands by mountains, it is the land of the insidious Gohma, the last remnants of the Druthulidi Iemanis. East of Hyrule and Ordona lies the great Kokiri Forest, the only place where the ancient Deku Trees can be found over Hyrule. It used to be the home of the great Huskus Empire, until the war with the Gohma devastated their race and reduced their race to a handful of survivors living deep in Palagard's Sanctuary. The Kingdom of Hyrule ruled this land for a period of time, but it was never prosperous because of its remote location until the Kokiri Bandits annexed it and later got transformed into the Kokiri by the Great Deku Tree. The smaller, conifer-dominated Faron Woods lie to the south of the Kokiri Forest, where the Lizalfos dwell after being driven away from their homelands, Death Mountain. The eastern woods, meanwhile, is home to the Deku Scrubs, a race of small, angry, bickering people considered by many others to be pests. North of the Kokiri Forest is the lake-dominated Dominion Valley, where the Oshunite Jabun established the Zora Dominion. It is the source of the Zora River, a valuable source of fresh water for all the races of Hyrule. The northern coast of the continent of Hyrule is the haven of the half-breed Hylian-Zora hybrids, where they live safe from the prosecution of the purebloods from both the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Zora Dominion. The coastal region is rich in coral, and sits on one of the largest rupee mines of the planet. Sandwiched between Hyrule Field and the northern coast lies the volcanic Death Mountain range. It is home to many races: Gorons, Dodongos, Volvagians and Lizalfos, among others, and is extremely rich in both gems and rupees. To the far southeastern reaches lies the vast expanse of Labrynna. It has remained largely unaffected by the bloody and savage wars of the past. The Labrynnian people have developed peacefully for centuries, only having to fend off smaller tribes of hostile natives to expand their empire. There are unexplored lands farther to the east, but the Crown Ridge inhibits travel. South of Labrynna is Crescent Island, where the reptilian Tokay dwell. North of Labrynna is the hidden Samasa Desert. Deep inside it is the Subrosia Core, home to the reclusive, xenophobic Subrosians, who make a living out of mining. The farthest northeastern land is called Holodrum. Formerly inhabited by the Wind Tribe and the Tarminians, it is now owned by the Fairies of Tarm, a mysterious race of tiny beings, and the peaceful Horonians, who might or might not be the ancient Tarminians' descendants. South of Ordona are the mountainous Ikana Canyons. Once a desert home to the Kingdom of Ikana, it is now utterly barren, desolate and uninhabitable after Ikana mysteriously vanished from Hyrule. The ocean to the north of the continent is known as Umoloth, hylian for Great Sea. The islands of the central Great Sea are dominated by the kingdom of the Rito Clans, who boast the most powerful state in the ocean. The tribes of the Lost Gorons, who left Death Mountain many millennia, settled in a smaller eastern archipelago; while the west is a land of constant conflicts between the Ocean Blins. The Anouki and the Yook share control of a smaller, cold, arid, mountainous archipelago farther to the east, while the south was mostly uninhabited until the arrival of Hylian and Korok Colonists. The north is the lair of Bellum's minions: the northeast is the last remnant of the vestigial Cobble Kingdom, while the rest of the dark god's followers inhabit the empty polar seas far to the north. Limnology Hyrule boasts one major fresh body of water, Lake Hylia, which also serves as it major source of aquatic trade. Lake Hylia is fed by the River Zora, which begins at Lake Jabun in the Dominion Valley before crossing Hyrule Field and feeding into Lake Hylia as well as branching west into the Gerudo Desert. The continent also has a series of small lakes along the border of Dominion Valley, Holodrum, and Kokiri Forest; Eyeglass Lake to the south of Horon; and a small lake west of Malcove. Numerous rivers cross Hyrule before flowing into the sea. Climates Hyrule boasts a wide variety of climates ranging across the continent in the Freeform Campaign. The lowland regions of Hyrule Field and Lynna (as well as Crescent Island to the South) are classified as Temperate, ''with medium to high fertility and rarely receiving snow. As Hyrule Field merges into Kokiri and Faron Woods, it becomes ''Lush Forest, with high fertility and receiving regular snowfall in Winter- these forests merge into the Mystical Forest of Holodrum as they spread northwest. To the southwest lie the plains of Ordona, which, while lush plain in their own right, are part of the Ordonian Coniferous Forests ''and receive heavy snowfall in winter. The ruined lands of Ikana are classified as ''Wasteland, with low fertility and snowfall in winter. The Gerudo and Samasa Deserts are, unsurprisingly, Desert climates with low fertility and will never see a snowflake. The Death Mountain Range and old Blin Kingdom are Volcanic, infertile but rich in mineral resources and receiving heavy snowfall. Lastly lies the isolated coastal Swamp of Misery Mire to the northeast, which despite its flooded status is rich in fertility and receives light snowfall in its southeastern reaches. Resources The northern coastal regions and mountains (particularly Snowpeak and the Death Mountain Range) of Hyrule have a great bounty of mineral wealth, including metals such gold, silver, and iron, as well as deposits of rock sirloin and silver Rupees. The foothills of Snowpeak near the city of Rutolan are the site of the only known gold Rupee deposit on the continent. The swamps of Misery Mire are rich in ancient coal deposits, while the foothillls and valleys of Audorn and Vigjaro see a profitable fur trade. As the terrain turns into the plains of Hyrule Field, wheat and cotton become primary commodities. These resources are widely cultivated across most of Hyrule and Ordona, with Ordonian Goats being tended in the southern highlands of Ordona. The coastal Ordonian region of Aslosus is a major provider of Wine. The scorched wastelands of the old Blin Kingdom and Ikana provide few natural resources, though there are scattered Iron deposits near Wejyblin, and a particularly rich silver near the Dead Maku Tree. Kokiri Forest and Faron Woods are major sources of Timber, as well as home to a deposits of silver rupees in the hills near the Sacred Forest Meadow. As one travels north, mystical seeds are commonly utilized as a form of currency throughout Holodrum, and marble is quarried from the mountains near Natzu. The mountains of Labrynna are rich in sulfur due to native volcanic geysers, as well as a vein of silver Rupees in the Rolling Ridge. Crescent Island is infamous for its export of unwilling Tokay slave labor. The Gerudo Desert lacks biological wealth but boasts modest bounty of mineral resources, with a gold vein near Paladorf and a Silver rupee vein near Aidaidorf. Marble is quarried in Darknut Legion territory, notably near Unyus and Barals' Stand. While Samasa Desert is largely a barren waste, the volcanic region near Xolin is abundant in mineral wealth, including gold, iron, and amber, likely spewed out from the Subrosian Underworld. States * Kingdom of Hyrule ** Ordona Province ** Lanayru Province ** New Hyrule * The Gerudo ** Gerudo Pirates * The Goron Brotherhood ** Lost Goron Tribes * Zora Dominion * The Kokiri ** Wolfos * The Gohma * The Blin Kingdoms ** Ocean Blins * The Deku Tribes * Darknut Legion ** Zuna ** Fokka ** Mazura * The Lizalfos * The Labrynna Regime ** Tokay * The Fairies of Tarm * Subrosians * Horon * The Huskus Remnants * Rito Clans * Anouki * Yook * Empire of Bellum ** River Zora * Cobble Kingdom * The Ocean King's Phantom Army * Minish Other powers * Sheikah Cadre ** Dark Interlopers: a renegade group of Sheikah who are banished through Bellum's Mirror of Twilight and became the Twili. * Stalfos * Order of the Wizzrobe Former powers * The Druthulidi: mostly destroyed by the Goddesses and the First Sages in their purge of the planet. * Trilith: went extinct after the Druthulidi conflicts. * Kingdom of Ikana: absorbed into Termina by Majora. * Volvagian Empire: overthrown by the Gorons. * Kokiri Bandits: Destroyed by Forest races, their children were transformed into the Kokiri by Kasuto. * Lokomo and Oshus Empire: exterminated by the Phantom Army. Notable Individuals * Link * Hylia * King Gustaf * Siroc * Princess Nylin Zelda I ** Princess Yanera Zelda II ** Princess Mahrala Zelda III ** Princess Oraiya Zelda IV ** Princess Tetralyna Zelda V * Impa * Rauru * Princess Ruto * Darunia * Saria * Nabooru * Laruto * Fado * Makar * Medli * Kasuto * Yaraxonal * Jabun * Dakkon * Palagard * Sulkaris * Demoko * Agahnim * King Ganon * Ganondorf * Bongo * Twinrova * Mido * Deku Princess * Zalunbar * Nardu the White * Lord Akazoo * Queen Rutela * Queen Ambi * Zaleen * Valanvi * Veran * Mediator Ooccoo * Essence of Tarm * Demise * Dethl * Vaati * Bellum Major Religions in Hyrule * Church of the Golden Goddesses (Din, Nayru, Farore, First Sages) * Church of Majora * Cult of Hylia * Darknut Code * Lizalfos Pantheon (Dynalkulshut, Volvagia, Garnyle Og, Jeakrock, Trinexx) * Odolwa * Demise * Bellum * Tarm Native Species Intelligent * Trilith † * Ancient Hylian (Sheikah) ** Hylian *** Kokiri **** Forest Thief **** Korok ** Gerudo ** Ordonian ** Labrynnian ** Tarminian *** Horonian ** Cobble ** Lokomo ** Wind Tribe *** Oocca * Anouki * Blin ** Moblin *** Moblinox ** Bigblin ** Forest Blin ** Miniblin ** Bokoblin *** Dodoblin ** Bulblin * Goriya * Goron * Darknut (Cliff Lord) ** Wosu * Deku Monkey † * Deku Scrub † ** Battle Scrub † ** Camo Scrub † ** Plower † ** Royal Scrub † ** Underling † ** Zirro † * Deku Tree * Dodongo ** Baby Dodongo ** Dongorongo ** Kodongo ** Megadongo † * Dragon * Fokka * Garo † * Hinox * Huskus † * Ikanian † * Keaton * Lizalfos ** Aeralfos ** Daira ** Darkhammer ** Dinalfos ** Geru ** Iguanalfos * Mazura * Mogma * Minish (Picorou) * Poe * Oshunite * Rito * Subrosian * Tokay * Tupilaq * Volvagian * Wizzrobe * Wolfos ** White Wolfos * Yook * Zazakku * Zuna Species marked with a † dagger sign are extinct. Non-Intelligent * Ampilus Crab * Aneru * Aruroda * Battlecrab * Beetle * Boar (Bulbo) * Cueball * Dog * Gyorg * Gyorg Ray * Helmasaur ** Helmasaurus * Horse * Kargarok * Keese ** Shadow Keese * Loftwing † * Mantis * Moldorm ** Molgera * Mothula ** Mothulites * Octogon * Octorok ** Oceanocto * Manhandlite * Ordonian Goat * Orhat * Peahat * Pengator * Pig * Pikit * Pirogusu * Ropa * Rope * Sandcrab * Skulltula ** Skullwalltula ** Golden Skulltula * Tektite Resident Aliens Species originally native to or who immigrated to worlds beyond Hyrule, such as the Realm of Twilight or worlds conquered by the Druthulidi. Intelligent Aliens * Druthulidi ** Bellumite ** Gohma *** Sulkaris' Gohma † ** Majora's Spawn ** The Devoured * Elemental * Fairy * Golden Goddess * Parella * River Zora ** Cyclops Ku ** Zora *** Hylian-Zora Hybrid *** Octozora * Spirit * Twili ** Imp ** Fused Shadow ** Shadow Messenger Non-Intelligent Aliens * Bari * Biri * Omuai * Plasmarine * Shadow Insect Artificial Lifeforms Beings, that, while not definably alive, function with a similar animation, and may be governed by an intelligence. Intelligent Constructs * Avatar of Majora * Knuckle * Scythe Lord Non-Intelligent Constructs * Armos * Chilfos * Eox * Phantom * Stalfos ** ReDead Category:Hyrule: Total War Category:Hyrule Category:Great Sea: Total War Category:Gods of Hyrule: Total War Category:Freeform Campaign